


left

by Snowblaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Avada Kedavra, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Dark George Weasley, Death Eater George Weasley, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Still Love The Weasley's But They Do Have Their Flaws, In The Context of Ostracizing their Only Slytherin Son Because He is a Slytherin, Murder, Slytherin George Weasley, Things That Break My Heart: This Fic, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), no beta we die like men, speaking of which I want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: George was sorted in Slytherin.The Weasley’s, unfortunately, did not take too well to that fact. He was left without the support of his family that was supposed to be inherent, without the love of his family that was supposed to be inherent, without his family entirely. And so, George lost his way in theworstway possible.Now, it is during the Battle of Hogwarts. George finds Fred, badly injured and bleeding out amongst the rubble somewhere in the ruins of the school.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multi_angxls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_angxls/gifts).



> this— this made me cry and vomit. it hurt to make but i had the idea and i could simply not squander the inspiration. i am so sorry
> 
> warnings: murder, pain (so much pain), present tense

George kneels by his brother’s injured body.

“G— George?” Fred is flitting between states of consciousness, barely able to keep himself awake.

George sneers at him. “Hullo, Freddie.”

He looks— he looks terrifying. He looks _evil_. Fred has never seen his twin look like that before. “Are you okay?” he winces out.

“I’m okay. In fact, I’m better than okay.”

Why would he be okay? They— Harry’s side, the _good guys_ , were losing. Harry was dead. They could not defeat the Dark Lord without him. Unless—

“Finally figured it out, brother?” George spits.

Fred’s face must have reflected his realization. He knows his expression then twists into one of disgust and anger. “How— how could you do this?”

“How could I?” George laughs mirthlessly. “How could you?”

“I— I haven’t done anything—“

“You—“ George stops, attempting to collect himself. He fails— “you left me!”

Fred watches him, trying to process what his brother said. He is growing more tired by the second, barely able to take a full deep breath now. George could— George could still heal him. He knew he always carried a small vial of Dittany with him, ever since first year, when his fellow Gryffindors got a little too rough with the only Slytherin in his family— oh.

“I—“ He tries to apologize, but George speaks over him.

“You left me! For 10 years, we were inseparable. You were— you were my other half. And you leave me because I get put into the one house that everyone fucking hates.” George feels like crying, though he has not done that in years.

“I’m sorr—“ Fred is trying. He really is.

“You were my brother! My twin! You were supposed to protect me! We were supposed to protect each other! But you— you left me! Just like everyone else.”

“George, I’m so sorr—“

“Save it.” George swallows. “Because I don’t care anymore.” He steels himself, biting his lower lip as he shakes his head, as if doing so would shake his emotions away. He begins to stand, surprising his twin.

“What do you mean—“ the cough Fred releases is blood-filled and rattles his entire body— “what do you mean you don’t care anymore?”

“Because when we win, which we will, everyone will finally suffer like I did.”

Fred feels nausea crawl up his throat, and it isn’t due to blood loss.

George pulls out his wand and fiddles with it between his fingers. “Too bad you won’t be around to see it.”

Before Fred has a chance to question his twin, George points his wand towards him and says the two words no one should ever say, clear as a winter’s night and just as cold.

_“Avada kedavra.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm sorry


End file.
